Love In Camp?
by izzypolishgirl
Summary: Adena and Cody are best friends. Cody does not attend Casacdia Tennis Academy but Adena asks her to come with her for a camping trip. What will happen when Cody meets SQuib Furlong? Read and Find out
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Cody and Squib never met. Adena and Cody were best friends since 1st grade so when Adena heard Cascadia was having a camping trip and she could finaly be off Cascadia grounds she decided to call her best friend ever Cody. What will happned read and find out.

"helo," Cody picked up her cell.

"Codes Codes Codes Oh my God," Adena squeled.

"What is it Adena," Cody said getting annoyed.

"Oh my God Oh My God," Adena repeated.

"ADENA,"

"What," Adena asked.

"tell me," Cody said.

"Oh my God guss what," Adena asked.

"WHAT," Cody yelled into her cell.

"Fine if your going to be like that," Adena said simply

"Okay sorry now what is it," Cody asked.

"Cascadia is haveing a campiing trip," Adena said simply.

"And your telling me this why," Cody asked.

"Because your coming with me silly," Adena replied.

"No I'm not," Cody said.

"what why not," Adena pouted.

"Oh gee did you forget I have nothing incommon with thoes people," Cody replied.

"But your my best friend. I never get to see you. It will be like when we used to go camping. Please if your my best friend you'll come," Adena pleaded.

"well...fine but only because I'm your best friend," Cody said.

"Yes! Thans Codes," Adena hung up her cell.

"What halve I gotten myself into," Cody said as she ploped down on her bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Cody woke up by her cell ringing.

"ugh helo," Cody answered her cell tiredly.

"Like meet me at Cascadia gates in an hour," Adena said cheerfuly.

"Adena! I haven't packed. You never told me when the trip was," Cody wined.

"Yhea it um skipped my mind," Adena said simply.

"urgh Do I have too," Cody complained.

"yes you do you promised. Meet me in an hour Bye," she hung up her phone.

Cody started to pack.

An hour later Cody got to Cascadia gates and there were a bounch of kids. A bounch of guys in the group started to flirt with her some even wistled when she walked by.

"Cody Cody," Adena waved over.

"Well I'm here," Cody said to Adena.

"Yes oh my God Cody I haven't seen you in such a long time time," Adena hugged her.

"Good morning everyone. You may or may not know I am Coach GUnnersone. Everyone behave themselves and I'll call out the groups now. Group 1: Micheal Master, Noa Bennit, Sam Green, Ronda Colen, and Mellissa Royal. Group 2: William Jasc, Josh Frisk, Fansy Food, Paul Mood. Group 3: Adena Stiled, Cameran White, Cody Myers, and Squib Furlong.

"Ah this is going to be great," Adena said as she boarded the bus.

"I guss," Cody sat down beside Adena.

"HI I'm Tannis," said a tall brown hair girl.

"Hey I'm Cameran," said a boy.

"And I'm Squib," said another boy.

"Squib? Is that your real name? It's nice to meet you guys my name is Cody. I'm Adena's friend," Cody said

"Bestfriend," Adena pitched in.

"Isn't that a boy's name," Squib asked.

"Isn't your name alittle weird," Cody asked.

"Calm down children," Adena bouted in.

Tannis laughed.

"So how long is this reide till we get there," Cody asked

"About 4 hours," Squib replied.

"This is going to be soo much fun," Tannis said.

"I guss," Cody and Squib said at the same time.

"Gi...," Squib started.

"Not a beliver," Cody said before Squib finished.

"No faire," Squib proprested.

"Yes it is," Cody stuck out her tounge.


	3. Chapter 3

"Urgh I can't take his anymore its been its been an hour and I'm boared to death," Tannis wined.

"I guss its not so much fun now," Squib smerked

"Shut up," Tannis hit him

"Owww what the hell was that for," SQuib said as he held his arm in pain.

"For being an idiot," Tannis replied.

Cody was fast asleep.

"Uh my bestfriend is fast asleep and I want to talk to her," ADena said as she looked at a fast asleep girl.

Tannis looked mad,"Why did she even have to come she's not part of Cascadia," Tannis said as she glared at Cody.

"Gunnerson she could come he also said something about being part of this school I wasn't realy listening. I'm going to wake her up," Adena said

"No don't," Squib stopped Adena.

"Why,"? Adena asked.

"Probably because she'll egt mad at you," Cameran said then giving Squib a confused look.

The bus stopped.

Cody started to stir and then wake up.

"What going on," Cody asked confused

"I Don't know maybe its a pit stop," Adena said as she made Squib switch palces with her so she could sit beside Cody.

Squib and Cameran went to the front of the buss and started to talk to teh bus driver.

"Uh I'm so tired," Cody moaned

"Oh come on its only been an hour," Adena laughed.

"But you woke me up so early," Cody stuck out her tounge.

Squib and Cameran went back to Adena Tannis and Cody.

"We got 15 minutes before we leave again. Theres a washroom over there and if you want to buy something to eat its over there," Squib pointed to a little yellow store.

Slowely the gang got out of the bus.


End file.
